


The One With Wings

by ANCI3NT



Series: Past Own Work Challenges [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Becoming Free, Freedom, Original Character(s), Wings, escaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANCI3NT/pseuds/ANCI3NT
Summary: Short work used for an online competition years ago that I forgot about.A young girl who escapes capture with her wings.
Series: Past Own Work Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207190





	The One With Wings

I’m Kenzie. One dreary day, I was walking home from school, bored to death. I was taking my time and tried to concentrate on anything except being adopted.. As I looked towards the cloud covered skies, I didn’t see the red brick wall until it was too late and I was about to crash into it. As I seemed to smash head-first into the wall, a bright light engulfed me and spat me out in a field of overgrown grass. Before long, I was on my back staring up at the clear sky made up of orange hues at this gorgeous sunset.

A strong fist wrapped itself in my long, curly, wavy, hazel hair and pulled me up.  
“Intruder!” It declared as another mystery voice spoke.  
“We must inform the Elders of this strange attack.” 

They dragged me to a cage before locking the steel door. Somehow, what happened next was real. The cage started floating, lifting up as light as air. 

I must of fallen asleep, as the next thing I can remember is waking up, alone, to the slight tingling sensation on my arm. At first it was just pins and needles, but then it spread and changed into pain so unbearable that I couldn’t even call for help. When suddenly, it stopped. A weight lifted from my heart. When I felt something, something soft, something that hadn’t been there before. Feathers. Feathers from the wings that unfolded from my back as I stood up. I wanted them to go and they did, back into my flesh. My clothing was fine, as though nothing had happened. I closed my eyes and I imagined them back, and they came. 

Great black feathers adorned the strong muscle tissue of my wings. When I opened my eyes, the bars around me had turned to dust, but before any exclamation of surprise could leave my mouth, I was flying away.  
My strong, new muscles beat in a soothing rhythmic tune as I flew over this new land. There were many pedestrians and many riding horses. It was like a medieval world except without the poverty and diseases. 

A woman with steely determination in her gaze, used a bow and arrow to attack my wings. Her arrow was too quick and soon enough, I had been shot down.  
“My Queen,” the man in front of her groveled on his knees. “This is the intruder I told you about.”  
“Kill her.” The order was giver with a calm yet cold voice.  
“Our laws and politics dictate that she must die.” And she was gone. The man came towards me with a sharp sword and aimed it at me. What nobody had realised was that the Queen’s arrows had gone straight through my wings and they had healed. I took off flying, deciding never to go back to that land.

I had escaped the politics and the fear that had ruled this land and my old home.  
I was finally free!


End file.
